


April Fool's Accidents

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [55]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Jay’s been receiving congratulations all day, and doesn’t know why. When Audrey reveals why, he is surprised. However, they are both surprised when the prank turns on them in the most surprising but sweet way possible. Jaudrey or Jay x Audrey.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney), Jay & Uma (Disney), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	April Fool's Accidents

The first time it happened that day, it was with Carlos.

Carlos and Jay had been practicing hard that day at the school’s Tourney field, a tradition they had kept up ever since they had graduated Auradon Prep. Carlos and Jay had been timing each other and trying to train in running faster. So far, Carlos had managed to improve his time by five seconds, and Jay had managed to improve by shaving off an entire ten seconds.

Ultimately, it had been a very productive day, and Jay felt good. Tired, but good.

“Hey, bro! Congrats! It’s a real honor,” Carlos suddenly told Jay as they were leaving practice at the Tourney field, reaching over and patting Jay on the shoulder fondly. Jay tilted his head slightly, not sure what the boy was even talking about, but figuring that he would humor him, Jay smiled kindly.

“Thanks, dude,” Jay nodded to him, not sure what he was thanking the boy for, but sure it must have been something good. After all, why would he be getting congratulations for it? It simply made sense to accept whatever it was with grace.

“I’ll bet you’re excited,” Carlos grinned, and Jay narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion, trying to figure out what the boy was even talking about now that the de Vil had elaborated on his earlier statement.

Jay started to speak up, but before he could, Carlos bounded off, waving to him as he headed for his Mini Cooper yelling something about having to go with Jane somewhere.

Jay furrowed his brow, but ultimately decided to let it go.

After all, it couldn’t have been anything too important.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The second time it occurred, Jay was strolling through the castle grounds in search of Audrey’s bracelet that she had supposedly lost on their walk the other night.

He was lost in his own thoughts, strolling through the grass as he looked about the route that he had taken with his wife. Jay suspiciously eyed the tree nearby where they had stopped to rest.

Well… They had actually gotten a bit distracted in kissing one another, but it was most certainly only momentary, and he hadn’t done anything to dislodge the bracelet. Or at least he didn’t think so.

Nevertheless, Jay strode over to the tree, trying to see if there was anything at its base where she had been pressed against it. He couldn’t see anything in the grass, but as he came back from around the other side of it, he was exceedingly shocked to see Harry Hook and Uma standing there staring at him.

Harry had an eyebrow raised as he had that exceedingly frustrating smirk that was so smug and always made Jay want to punch it off of him, and Uma was just surveying Jay with a look that was strangely soft but still very much her.

“Okay… Stalker alert,” Jay spoke somewhat awkwardly, really not knowing how to deal with the two of them since they weren’t really people that Jay conversed with very often.

“You looking for something?” Harry questioned suddenly, withdrawing his hook hand from behind his back as he exhibited what was on the end of it. Jay narrowed his eyes as he spotted the exact bracelet that he had been searching for so intently. Harry shook it tauntingly, and Jay glared at him angrily.

Uma rolled her eyes at the two boys, and she effortlessly plucked the bracelet from the end of the hook, holding it out and offering it to the former thief. Harry pouted, but didn’t utter a single word as Jay reached forward and took it from the pirate captain.

“Thank you,” Jay expressed, and Uma grinned at him.

“You’re welcome.”

“Okay, what’s with the smiles?”

“Nothing. Just… Congratulations. You must be really happy,” Uma told him kindly. Jay just gaped at the two of them blankly, but once again, decided to blow it off as he had done with Carlos.

“Thanks,” he trailed off, and Uma nodded to him with a smile. She then snapped her finger, whistling slightly before heading off with Harry close on her heels, the Hook boy turning to wink at Jay with a lopsided smile.

Jay looked at the bracelet carefully, trying to figure out what had just happened.

In the end, he just shrugged, deciding that it ultimately wasn’t worth contemplating.

Pirates were just weird anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The third time it happened, Jay was going to visit Evie’s room in Mal’s castle to pick up some clothes that Audrey had ordered, and he was practically tackled by the bluenette. Evie had latched on to him like some insane sort of leech, and she was crying joyfully.

Jay, completely awkward in this situation, didn’t really know how to react, but he reciprocated his sister’s hold.

“I’m so proud of you!” Evie cried happily, sniffling as she hugged him tightly, and he was completely confused at what in the world was going on.

Mal came out of the room at that point, and she just offered him a thumbs-up with an exceedingly pleased smile.

“I love you!!!” Evie told him, completely bursting at the seams with this overwhelming emotion. Mal looked at the both of them as she walked over, and she embraced them both tightly. Jay glanced between his two sisters, totally confused, and he finally decided to ask about why everyone was congratulating him so much.

“What’s going on?” Jay finally thought to ask the two girls. Evie pulled back from the boy, looking at Mal with wide eyes, and Mal gazed back at her in surprise.

“He doesn’t know yet, does he?” Mal asked, and Evie shook her head before looking back at Jay with a suddenly very coy expression.

“Well… That’s interesting,” Evie acknowledged oddly, and Mal just smirked wickedly as Evie left the two to grab the dress Jay was to pick up.

He looked between the two girls, trying to figure out what was going on, but before he could inquire any further, Evie just handed him his dress with a flourish.

Jay raised an eyebrow confusedly, trying to understand what was going on with the two girls.

“What are you guys talking about? What do you mean interesting?” Jay demanded, and Mal just punched him in the shoulder playfully, winking.

“Oh, you’ll figure it out soon enough,” Mal assured him, and Jay was just bumfuzzled at Mal’s sudden refusal to let him know anything. He didn’t think he’d ever see the day that Mal wouldn’t tell him something he wanted to know.

But he left nevertheless, his mind filled with all sorts of thoughts as he looked down at the dress in his arms. He shook his head slightly.

Maybe Audrey could help him figure this out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Audrey smiled to herself as she heard Jay come in. She got up to greet him, and he looked exceedingly confused.

“Hey, baby,” she welcomed as she stopped before him, running her hands up his chest and wasting no time in locking lips with him sweetly. He reciprocated slightly, and Audrey pulled away after a moment, looking at him worriedly.

“You okay?” she asked, and he gazed down at her with an odd expression.

“Yeah… It’s just… People have been congratulating me all day, but I don’t even know why,” Jay told her, and Audrey held back the positively wicked grin at his expense.

After all, if she did that, it would ruin the entire prank that she had worked so meticulously to set up. She had planned the day out for him with every single person in his contact congratulating him. He had no idea what for, but it was still absolutely hilarious that it had taken him this long to be seriously suspicious that it had something to do with her.

So Audrey mustered a suddenly serious look on her face, taking his hands in her own.

“Well… I need to tell you something,” Audrey expressed, and Jay raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Okay,” Jay replied shortly, and Audrey pulled him over to the couch, sitting down beside him as she held his hand, gazing at him sweetly.

She was quiet for a moment, purposefully building the tension in order to leave him exceedingly hooked on what she was about to say.

“Jay… I’m pregnant,” Audrey expressed, and Jay’s eyes went wide as he stared at her. He didn’t utter a single word for a long time as he blankly gazed at her.

Audrey just looked him in the eyes in return, keeping her serious expression.

“You’re what?” Jay finally questioned, his mouth hanging open as he sat there on the couch gaping at his wife like a fish out of water. Audrey’s lips wobbled slightly as she nodded, looking at him from her vantage point sitting there beside him.

It was all Audrey could do to avoid smiling at him and laughing.

“Yes, Jay. I’m pregnant,” Audrey told him, serious as she could be as she mustered all of the solemnity that she had in her body.

Jay just stared for several moments, furrowing his brow as he considered it all. Audrey just watched him, his limp hand still intertwined in hers as she gently stroked his larger hand with her small thumb.

He thought for a long time before seeming to come alive again, his grip tightening only incrementally.

“Really?” he asked, and Audrey honestly couldn’t keep doing it to him. She knew the gig was almost up simply because the giggles were threatening to take her over, but also because she couldn’t keep telling him something that just wasn’t true. But she guessed she’d keep it up just a little bit longer.

“Really.”

“I’m going to be a… father?” Jay asked tentatively, and Audrey bit her lip, almost laughing as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow, and he suddenly appeared quite suspicious.

“Is that right?” Audrey finally snorted, the humor of the entire situation overcoming her, and she dropped her head, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she laughed wholeheartedly.

She looked back up at him and his eyes were narrowed with a slight smirk on his face as he eyed his wife. Audrey just laughed, shaking her head.

“April Fool’s!” Audrey announced, and Jay rolled his eyes, looking away grumpily as he set his jaw a bit.

Audrey laughed, grabbing his cheek that was the farthest from her as she pulled his head near her so she could kiss the corner of his lips.

“Hey, don’t be mad,” Audrey told him, and Jay just grunted. Audrey pouted slightly and then kissed his cheek, trailing kisses along his jaw as she tried to get him to stop being unhappy with her.

“Huh. That was cruel,” Jay told her, and Audrey giggled against his skin as she nuzzled his neck.

“Oh, come on. I didn’t think you’d fall for it that hard. You’re the con-man, aren’t you?” Audrey playfully pointed out as she sucked a bit on his neck. He glanced in her direction when she started that, and he sighed with the slightest hints of a smile upon his lips.

“I think I’ve taught you too well,” Jay spoke, and Audrey grinned widely as she kissed a gentle trail up to his mouth, pressing her lips against his own insistently in an attempt to get him to return it. Finally after a moment, she sighed happily as he brought up his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her nearer, reciprocating her kiss that she initiated.

After a few moments, he pulled away, pushing his forehead against her own as their noses and lips brushed against one another.

“You know, you are terrible,” Jay murmured, and Audrey just laughed joyfully as she kissed him once again.

It had been a good prank.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was about a week later that Audrey realized that her prank had turned against her.

But not in the way that she had thought it would.

No, it wasn’t that everyone was mad at her. After all, she had texted them all and told them that she had tricked them for April Fool’s, and they all took it exceedingly well. Uma was a little irritated at the fact that the pink princess had made her actually show off her softer side, but most of them all laughed it off and weren’t too upset at all. Mal had even commended her for her work.

The problem was that Audrey had been puking all week since April Fool’s, and it was honestly starting to scare her. Especially since she was not a weak-stomached person.

So, as a result of some base drive sending her to the pharmacy, Audrey bought a pregnancy test.

She went home, wasting no time in testing it out. To her pure and utter surprise, she found that it was positive.

The pregnancy test was positive.

She was pregnant.

And now she was showing this to Jay as they sat there in the same spot on the couch as they had a week ago. He was just staring at her in something between disbelief and shock.

“You’re not getting me again,” Jay told her kindly with a bit of a laugh, grinning at her as he decided ultimately to take it as a joke.

Audrey shook her head desperately, in a complete and utter panic.

“Jay, I’m pregnant! I’m seriously and truly pregnant! I’ve been puking every morning all week, and you _know_ I’m not a puker!” Audrey cried, and Jay furrowed his brow a bit as he looked at the test in her hand. His expression slowly evolved into something strange that she wasn’t sure she recognized.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, I’m completely serious this time!” Audrey exclaimed, and Jay looked into her eyes.

Audrey almost felt like crying. She was just so terribly worried and nervous. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to be a mother. Audrey had been trained to take care of children, but that didn’t make her immediately ready for the immense responsibility.

Slowly, he nodded, a slight smile coming onto his face as he gazed at her. He opened his arms and pulled her into his chest comfortingly. Audrey wasted no time in squeezing him as tightly as she possibly could, her tears finally spilling onto her cheeks.

“Don’t cry, babe. I love you, it’s okay. There’s no reason to be upset,” Jay reassured her quietly, his chin resting on top of her head, and Audrey sobbed a bit as she buried her face in his comforting warmth.

“But we--- are we ready for this?” Audrey sniffed hard, trying to speak in the midst of the intense wavering of her voice. Jay just kissed the top of her head.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking a lot since you pranked me the other day. My first thought was whether I’d be a good dad or not. But then I thought again, and I realized that it would be such a beautiful thing to have baby you’s running around this place,” Jay expressed somewhat awkwardly, but entirely sure of his words. Audrey stopped in her crying, shocked beyond all belief as she listened to him speak.

“I don’t know if you’re ready, but I think I am,” Jay told her before pulling her off of his chest and pressing his forehead against her own in a manner quite similar to how he had done the other day when she had pranked him.

“There is absolutely no one in this entire world that I would want to go on this journey with more,” Jay told her slowly and purposefully, before pressing a kiss to each of her tearstained cheeks, “than with you.”

Audrey looked into her husband’s eyes quietly, taking in every bit of the love and emotion that she found there.

Slowly but surely, she felt her heart mending itself, and she offered a small smile to him.

“Together?” she asked, brushing her fingertips against his hand. He firmly caught her smaller hand in his large, thick, calloused one as he kissed her lips gently.

“Together.”


End file.
